La couleur de la mort
by Gaufre.Kerry
Summary: "De quelle couleur est la mort ?" Le silence anormal de la maison l'avait réveillé, et seule la lune savait, du haut de son perchoir céleste, que l'enfant ne retournerait pas dans les bras de Morphée ce soir. Elle savait, elle qui avait tout vu, la couleur de ce qui l'attendait au bout du couloir, et secrètement, elle souriait. "Rouge. elle est rouge."


Hello !

Je ne suis pas morte, et je reviens avec un one shot sur un thème qui me turlupine depuis des jours, la couleur de la mort. Certains disent que c'est le noir, d'autres le blanc, et je ne connais pas assez de cultures de ce monde pour citer tout ce à quoi la mort est assimilée, pourtant, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte à minuit pile, histoire de virer cette idée de mon crâne et de pouvoir dormir tranquille.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas,et c'est notre bien aimé Masashi Kishimoto qu'on les doit (l'a foutu Naruto avec Hinata et Sasuke avec Sakura ce con ! Pourquoi bordel ?!)

Hem, bref, rated M pour... Ben... Le thème c'est un peut la mort la peur, alors bon, fuck hein...

Vos avis m'importent, alors lâchez vous ( attention pas de mauvais coms je suis pas venue ici pour souffrir ok ?)

XXXXXXXXXX

Silence.

Insoutenable et sulfureux silence.

Insidieux mensonge, masque factice de tranquillité.

L'enfant serrait ses draps blancs dans ses mains frêles, une inquiétude toute instinctive grandissant au creux de ses entrailles.

La lumière blafarde d'une lune pleine, comme un œil scrutateur, s'introduisait dans la chambre entre les rideaux de tissus léger, ne pouvant masquer la froide clarté de cette nuit d'automne.

Le garçon se tenait recroquevillé sous sa couette, et ses petits poings tremblants agrippaient celle-ci de manière convulsive sous l'effet d'une peur croissante.

Le silence inhabituel et menaçant de la maison l'avait réveillé, et son petit cœur d'enfant emplis de peurs irrationnelles, s'était mis à battre à un rythme effréné, le retenant sans pitié loin du monde de Morphée.

La _peur_. C'était cela.

L'enfant la ressentait au plus profond de son être alors qu'il se leva, tremblant sur ses jambes, pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et se glisser avec appréhension hors de celle-ci.

Il n'osa pas allumer la lumière, persuadé que _quelque chose_ , attendait patiemment qu'il le fasse pour lui sauter à la gorge.

Ses yeux apeurés ne cessaient de scruter chaque parcelle du couloir obscur dans lequel il évoluait avec une lenteur effrayée, et son beau visage aux traits fins et au teint pâle paraissait cadavérique dans la pénombre ambiante. Une expression d'angoisse profonde était peinte sur sa face, semi-cachée par des mèches d'un noir sombres, vestiges d'une nuit agitée qu'il ne terminerait jamais.

Ses pas hésitants et apeurés le menèrent bientôt à proximité du salon familial, dont l'atmosphère aurait en temps normal suffit à calmer ses angoisses infantiles. Pourtant, la sensation de malaise qui l'étreignait depuis qu'il avançait vers celui-ci ne fit qu'augmenter, se faisant plus présente, plus oppressante encore.

Puis il y eut l'odeur.

L'odeur _effroyable_ qui provoqua en lui la plus violente des réactions de rejet.

Une odeur ferrugineuse, étouffante. Une odeur âcre et pourtant doucereusement écœurante.

L'odeur de la mort.

L'enfant réprima un hoquet de dégoût, et plaqua prestement ses petites mains sur son visage, dans une vaine tentative d'empêcher l'immonde odeur d'entrer à nouveau au cœur de son être pour le corrompre.

Son regard affolé par un instinct purement animal, ne quitta pas une seule seconde la porte coulissante du salon vers lequel il avançait, malgré les ombres vaguement familières jonchant le sol des pièces avoisinantes, et les arabesques macabres décorant les murs, autrefois blanc cassé du couloir.

Certains shojis avaient été défoncés, et le garçon se refusait à regarder les quelques trous circulaires qui avaient criblé certains autres.

La lourde odeur de l'air assombrissait sa vision, le plongeant dans un brouillard obscur dans lequel il évoluait avec une grandissante envie de s'enfuir. Elle alourdissait son crâne, et emplissait ses entrailles pour les tordre et les serrer comme de grandes mains griffues, prêtes à percer la peau blanche du garçon dans les plus brefs délais.

Ses pas, devenus lourds sous l'effort de continuer d'avancer, le dirigeaient lentement vers le bout de couloir, et une voix, au fin fond de son âme, lui hurlait de rebrousser chemin. Il avançait tout de même, et le silence strident de ce qui l'attendait derrière les portes du salon lui vrilla bientôt le crâne, alors qu'un mot trouvait réellement un sens dans son esprit.

Rouge.

Rouge. Rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge rouge rouge rougerougerougerougerouge…

ROUGE _._

 _La mort est rouge._

Sa respiration, déjà encombrée par la peur, se coupa sous la soudaine terreur qu'il ressentit en découvrant avec effroi la scène macabre du lieu, autrefois chaleureux et réconfortant, qui arborait maintenant une hideuse couleur rouge.

Des murs, et meubles, autrefois rassurants, familiers.

Rouges.

Des visages, des corps, autrefois connus, aimés, rêvés.

Rouges.

Un rouge épais, un rouge foncé, un rouge vif, un rouge brillant.

 _Un rouge qui fait mal._

L'horreur lui saisit l'estomac, et il sentit le goût âcre de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge, alors qu'il retenait tant bien que mal le vomissement qui le menaçait dangereusement.

Au centre de cette disposition macabre, se tenait une silhouette familière, que l'enfant se refusa à reconnaitre, tant l'horreur qu'il ressentait à l'idée même de sa présence ici était puissante.

Là, dressé comme une ombre au milieu de la pièce, portant un manteau autrefois noir, coloré d'un rouge sombre, se tenait son ainé.

Son seul et unique frère ainé.

Son frère bien aimé, couvert de rouge, et dont les yeux sombres comme l'abysse le transpercèrent de part en part quand il remarqua sa présence.

L'enfant ne fit pas un geste, mais un son étranglé s'éleva dans la pièce, brisant le silence étouffant, alors que des larmes claires dévalaient sans retenue les joues du garçon.

« Pourquoi ? »

L'enfant regardait son frère, son précieux frère, qui lui ne semblait pas vraiment le voir. Il sanglotait silencieusement, et ses hoquets de désespoir étaient seuls pour troubler le calme statique de la scène.

Sa voix, éraillée et haletante dans les larmes, ne cessait de former le même mot – Pourquoi ? – alors que le jeune homme au manteau rouge s'avançait vers lui.

L'enfant sentit avec effroi les doigts poisseux de son frère effleurer son visage, alors que l'odeur, plus forte, qu'il dégageait s'immisçait brusquement dans ses poumons.

Il releva alors des yeux craintifs, et scruta avec une peur profonde le visage barbouillé de rouge de son ainé, qui le fixait sans aucune expression faciale. L'échange sembla durer des heures, puis une silhouette apparut derrière e frère ainé, et celui-ci eut un pâle sourire, alors que les larmes incessantes du plus jeune doublaient.

« Pourquoi ?

L'enfant ne put émettre un son alors que celui-ci enchainait sans se départir de sa médiocre copie de sourire :

\- Parce que. »

Le jeune homme se redressa alors dans un mouvement souple, et se détourna sans un regard de plus pour son cadet, le laissant éperdu et éploré dans l'endroit où gisaient ses parents, égorgés sur le sol comme de vulgaires porcs.

Rouges.

Rouge d'un sang qui coulait dans les veines de leurs enfants, et qui colorait désormais la pièce dans son intégralité.

Cette nuit-là, fut connue comme « la tragédie Uchiha », et Uchiha Itachi devint un criminel pour l'opinion publique.

Quant à Uchiha Sasuke, il apprit une chose :

La couleur de la mort.

Rouge. Elle est rouge.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aloooors ?

Dites-moi ze veux savoir ! Bref, c'tait pas bien long, mais on s'n fout j'espère que ça plaira au moins à quelques-uns !

Allez, à la prochaine, et d'ici là survivez hein !

Ciao et bizz à toutes et à tous !

(tous ? Y'a des hommes qui trainent dans la coin ? C'est possible ça ?)


End file.
